Dulces Sueños, Dulces Mentiras
by MayreanMoonlight
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Y entonces él despertaba. Pero no importaba cuán breves, cuán efímeros fueran, siempre habrían más sueños la noche siguiente, y eso era todo lo que importaba. future!Gwevin


**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente, nada de esto es mío (qué más quisiera yo), porque Ben 10 le pertenece a **Cartoon Network** y a un tal **Man of Action** y esta historia le pertenece a la genial **aFigureOfSpeech**. Lo único que es mío es la traducción.

**Dulces sueños, dulces mentiras**

_Escrito por: aFigureOfSpeech  
Traducido por: JosieMayrean_

Estaba soñando con ella. Otra vez. Eso completaba todas las noches de la semana.

Otra vez.

_(Para el público en general, él era conocido como Kevin 11,000; él trataba de evitar que los otros lo llamaran Kevin Levin desde que el nombre solía ir de la mano con demasiados recuerdos del tiempo en el que lo había usado. Asimismo, la gente nunca lo llamaba Kevin sin algún tipo de perverso deseo de muerte; para sus socios de negocios él era Levin o Sr. Levin. Solo había dos personas en el mundo que seguían refiriéndose a él simplemente por su primer nombre, y solo una de ellas podía hacerlo sin pagar las consecuencias.)_

Para el señor Kevin Levin, soñar con cierta adorable pelirroja era todo menos un acontecimiento inusual. Ella siempre entraba a su mente en algún punto del día, garantizado; por la noche solía tomar el protagonismo en lo que podía variar de fantasías _(eran ellos dos, juntos, felices, de vez en cuando con un decapitado Ben en un clóset en alguna parte)_ a pesadillas _(él la sostenía y ella estaba durmiendo, solo que había algo mal; ella no se movía, no respiraba y ella simplemente __**no se podía despertar**__)_.

Algunas noches, él despertaba jadeando. Otras noches gritando. Y otras noches, ambas. Buenos o malos, él no quería que los sueños se fueran jamás. De noche, en su mente; esos eran los únicos momentos en los que él podía acercársele ahora. Eran mentiras bellas, sus sueños, pequeñas y benditas ilusiones que le permitían escapar temporalmente de la realidad _(una cruel, dolorosa realidad en la que ella existía pero él nunca podría alcanzarla)_ a la fantasía _(que en realidad era más cruel, porque por un momento él podría alcanzarla, tocarla, sostenerla, tenerla, amarla –y entonces él terminaba por despertar)_.

Pero no importaba cuán breves, cuán efímeros fueran, siempre habrían más sueños la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

_(Para el público en general, ella era conocida como Gwendolyn Tennyson. Él siempre había encontrado divertidas las otras formas en la que la gente la llamaba: Plomera. Anodita. Ser de energía. Heroína. La lista seguía y seguía, siendo ella la figura pública que era. Pero a él le gustaba llamarla de otras maneras: Fuerte. Terca. Asombrosa. Suya. Y cientos y miles de cosas más que ni siquiera podía acabar de imaginarse. Él aún la llamaba Gwen también –qué podía decir, él siempre había sido un hombre de rutina y nunca había intentado o apreciado cambiar sus hábitos– a pesar de que ella le decía a todo el mundo que era "Gwendolyn, no Gwen." Decía que sonaba más maduro. Esa frase siempre lo hacía sonreír un poco._

_Y siempre se preguntaba si ella habría cambiado su nombre por las mismas razones que él.)_

En algún punto él había notado que los sueños se volvían más vívidos y frecuentes cuando estaba fuera del Proyector. Kevin estaba bastante seguro de su teoría, desde que lo había comprobado al escapar por cuarta vez; él estaba comenzando a preguntarse seriamente cuándo Ben se daría cuenta de que el Proyector no era precisamente el mejor lugar para "contenerlo". Oh, bien. _(Mal por Ben, bien por Kevin –exactamente como debería ser.)_

La primera vez que Kevin escapó, había terminado en lo que había sido sin duda alguna el mejor y más feliz tiempo de su vida. Oh, claro, había tenido un par de tropiezos, pero él había sido joven y estúpido, y eso era lo que _todo adolescente hacía_. Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de todos sus defectos y tosquedad y su anterior historia juntos, él y Gwen habían finalmente empezado a salir juntos. Por supuesto, les había tomado dos años, junto con algunos idiotas e interferentes novios para lograrlo, pero era Kevin quien siempre se quedaba allí cuando ellos se iban (y ellos siempre se marchaban, tarde o temprano –algunas veces él incluso logró que Ben lo ayudara, cuando conseguía convencerlo de que el tipo se lo merecía lo suficiente), y había sido Kevin quien se quedara con ella al final. Y claro, él había tenido que ir y echarlo todo a perder solo dos cortos años después _(muy, muy, muy cortos años, pero, de nuevo, él había sido joven y estúpido)_, para que lo enviaran de vuelta al Proyector.

Le habría de costar otros cinco años para escapar otra vez _(pero él siempre lo lograba –ni siquiera una dimensión paralela podía mantener a Kevin Levin alejado de lo que realmente le importaba)_. Ésta vez, como fuera, él sabía que ir directamente tras Gwen sólo tendría como resultado otro encarcelamiento; él quería saborear su libertad sólo por un rato más. Así que en vez de ello, él ocupaba sus días con negocios escabrosos y sus noches con otras mujeres –pálidas, baratas imitaciones de la única con la que él soñaba. Después de la primera noche, por cierto, decidió nunca más decirles su nombre.

_(Había mantenido sus ojos entreabiertos o completamente cerrados, arreglándoselas para creer su fantasía de que era __**ella**__ debajo de él, gimiendo y retorciéndose, y cuando ella gritó su nombre él cometió el error de abrir los ojos, completamente seguro de que iba a ver el rostro de Gwen. Pero ella no era Gwen, y él perdió el control. Cosas malas pasaban cuando él perdía el control._

_Tuvo que dejar el hotel rápidamente después de eso. La señora de la limpieza seguramente no estaría contenta a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, posiblemente quedaría traumatizada de por vida. Sonriendo, él casi deseó haberse quedado para ver su rostro._

_Pero ése no era el punto. Todas las mujeres que le siguieron nunca supieron cuál era su nombre, así él no tendría que sufrir el oírlo salir de los labios de ninguna persona excepto aquella de la que quería escucharlo.)_

Entonces imagínate, una de ellas quedó embarazada.

El niño se parecía bastante a él, lo que era duro a veces, pero no se parecía en nada a _ella_, lo que era prácticamente insoportable. Para rematar el asunto, el único poder que el pequeño fenómeno parecía tener era el convertirse en una amalgama espantosa de diferentes alienígenas, la misma en la que _él_ había quedado atrapado tanto tiempo atrás _(oh, claro, eso__** por supuesto**__ que traería de vuelta maravillosos recuerdos)_. Aún así, sólo para probarlo –aunque qué era lo que probaba no lo sabía muy bien- Kevin se quedó cerca y se aseguró de que el chico supiera lo suficiente para sobrevivir por sí mismo. Por supuesto, él sabía que tarde o temprano iba a abandonarlo; era lo que los padres hacían. E incluso si no lo era, era lo que el suyo había hecho, ya fuera voluntaria o involuntariamente. Tuvo que asegurarse de que Devlin viviría lo suficiente como para ayudarlo a escaparse si Benjie alguna vez lo atrapaba de nuevo.

_(Para el público en general él era conocido como Ben 10,000; al parecer nunca se había cansado de jugar a ser el gran héroe. Para Kevin, él siempre sería ese pequeño chico que se metía en su camino para todo: se había metido con sus planes, su vida y con cualquier clase de felicidad que él podría haber tenido. Claro, él le había traído a Gwen desde un principio, pero eso no compensaba el hecho de que fuera la causa de que se hubiera convertido en un monstruo, en primer lugar. Al igual que no compensaba el que lo hubiera arrojado al Proyector, dejándolo para morir allí. O que le arruinara cualquier oportunidad de una vida. Solamente Gwen podía tranquilizar sus ansias de venganza por las injurias pasadas.)_

Por supuesto, Ben no necesitaba aparecer para que Kevin hiciera algo estúpido. _Ella_ siempre lo hacía hacer cosas estúpidas. Habían sido las luces cegadoras y la música escandalosa y esa blusa verde ajustada que ella estaba usando, y probablemente esos tragos de más que él se había tomado –por no mencionar que no la había visto en, ¿qué? ¿Trece años? Había sido demasiado tiempo. Y entonces él se encontraba detrás de ella _(tan cerca, tan cerca, pero __**tan cerca**__)_, tomando su muñeca _(su pequeña, frágil muñeca, que desmentía totalmente sus pretensiones de fortaleza)_ e inclinándose para susurrar en su oído un seductor "¿Me extrañaste?", sólo por diversión _(Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él en realidad había sido capaz de tocarla. Demasiado, demasiado tiempo)._ Casi se arrepintió de hacerlo.

_(Ése simple toque habría de ser el combustible de sus fantasías por meses.)_

Aún así, y con un poco de ayuda de Devlin, él de nuevo era libre después de solamente tres años _("Recuerda, chico, si alguna vez desaparezco por más de unos pocos meses, tienes que ayudarme a escapar. Sólo encuentra a Ben 10K y su Portal Proyector y me encontrarás.")_ No había contado con que el estúpido niño lo traicionara, pero en realidad no le sorprendió demasiado. Había sido una corta, pequeña libertad. Así y todo, él logró escapar de nuevo sólo un año luego, porque se estaba volviendo realmente aburrido después de la cuarta vez. Así que él de nuevo era libre, siendo mucho más astuto esta vez (estúpidos y crédulos Plomeros. Estúpido y crédulo Ben) y habiendo regresado a su antiguo estilo de vida, solamente sin las mujeres. Sólo ese pequeño toque después de tantos años y Kevin recordó de nuevo porqué era Gwen o nadie; su sola presencia _lo intoxicaba_. Hacía que escalofríos recorrieran su columna, imaginando (anticipando) un modo de interacción más íntimo que simplemente estar en su presencia. Además él no creía ser capaz de soportar otro niño que no fuera de ella _(estaba seguro de que ella sería una increíble madre. No que él supiera nada sobre madres, pero ella era Gwen, así que por supuesto que lo sería. Y mucho mejor que la suya, definitivamente)_.

Tal vez era por eso que los sueños eran _tan reales_ en esta dimensión; aquí, justo aquí prevalecía la cosa más cruel y peligrosa que existía en todo el universo, ese tenaz sentimiento por el que mejores hombres que él habían aceptado vivir e incluso morir: la esperanza. Esperanza de que las cosas cambiaría, de que todo iba a funcionar, de que tarde o temprano él podría ser feliz de nuevo, no importaba cuán imposible fuera esa fantasía.

Y en serio, él estaba bien con sus dulces fantasías. Algunas veces las fantasías eran preferibles. Mejores hombres que él habían vivido y muerto por ellas también.

* * *

**¿Saben qué es lo único que me hizo querer sacarme los sesos con esta historia? El título. Jolines, no tuve idea de cómo traducirlo y esto es lo mejor que conseguí (lo sé, medio patético), pero espero que al menos le quede. En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Si quieren más de estas historias pueden ir al perfil de la increíble aFigureOfSpeech o preguntarme a mí por más traducciones (no he podido avanzar mucho con sus otros fics, pero si me los piden trataré de terminar el que me encarguen).**

**Besos de chocolate y menta,**

**Josie Mayrean.**


End file.
